


Virtue or Vengeance

by AlexSpring



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, McCree and Hanzo knew each other before, Misunderstandings, Past Relations, this was a writing assignment from two years ago that i just edited for mchanzo lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSpring/pseuds/AlexSpring
Summary: “Well, I’ll be damned,” the brunet grunted as he scratched the stubble on his face.Genji looked at McCree, who glowered at the body standing before them. The black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and there was an uncanny resemblance however, especially with the frightening pair of brown eyes. The body before them was all muscle, all chizeled, all jagged, rough, and sharp. Not a single wrinkle in sight, despite being older than Genji, but that was probably due to the stoic and nonchalant nature of the other. McCree scoffed.“Genji, it is nice to see you again,” Hanzo said, however, Genji felt goosebumps rise as Hanzo met McCree’s eyes with every word. Something was off.“Nice to be seein’ you so soon, sugar,” McCree said, his eyes never leaving Hanzo’s. McCree’s mouth formed into a smile of all teeth and malice as he removed his cigarillo. “Ten years ain’t enough time.”





	Virtue or Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! In lieu of the big Overwatch fic I'm working on, I decided to post this. Don't mind if the writing style is weird, this piece is from two years ago and was edited for Overwatch. I hope you all enjoy!

Genji smiled brightly up at McCree as the passenger shuffle bounced and clamored closer to the port. Upon inspection, it was clear that this shuttle was due for scraping soon, as evident by the way it rattled and the dings and dents on its surface. Its discolored replacement pieces stuck out like — what was the American’s idiom? — a sore thumb while the sparks from the railing couldn’t have been reaffirming. Whatever was the problem, Genji _knew_ that his sibling would not be pleased.

“Know that Hanzo may rub off as a stickler,” Genji sighed, rubbing his shoulder as he spoke to McCree. The brawny man just smiled as he lit a cigarillo and adjusted the collar of his cherry red flannel, which lie under his serape.

“But, please, Jesse, _please_ , give him a chance? Don’t think about him as what he did, but as he is trying to be.” Genji cast a fast glance at the man who towered over him. He seemed to pay him no immediate response as he typed on his tablet, more than likely informing their squad officer of Hanzo’s arrival. Genji watched as McCree exhaled and looked up at the shuttle; his crow’s feet were just slightly visible, however, under the man’s freckles, hat, and tousled hair, one wouldn’t be able to place the age thirty-seven on the man. There was just no way.

Genji felt himself relax as McCree looked at him and offered a small smile, knowing that whatever Hanzo had done could be put behind them all, and that he would be trying to find redemption for his past deeds. A man could respect that, especially since McCree had his old gang relations. 

“Nothin’ to worry about, Genj, I reckon I can handle a lil’ grit. Afterall, I ain’t made of glass,” McCree said smiling as he took another puff. 

Overwatch was nothing admirable, and was _technically_ illegal, but they did good, no matter how evil and brutal their past was. If Hanzo wanted to change, too, then who was anyone to stop it? 

The shuttle stopped violently, but Genji did nothing but bounce on the balls of his feet nervously. McCree just chuckled.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” the brunet grunted as he scratched the stubble on his face.

Genji looked at McCree, who glowered at the body standing before them. The black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and there was an uncanny resemblance however, especially with the frightening pair of brown eyes. The body before them was all muscle, all chizeled, all jagged, rough, and sharp. Not a single wrinkle in sight, despite being older than Genji, but that was probably due to the stoic and nonchalant nature of the other. McCree scoffed.

“Genji, it is nice to see you again,” Hanzo said, however, Genji felt goosebumps rise as Hanzo met McCree’s eyes with every word. Something was off.

“Nice to be seein’ you so soon, sugar,” McCree said, his eyes never leaving Hanzo’s. McCree’s mouth formed into a smile of all teeth and malice as he removed his cigarillo. “Ten years ain’t enough time.”

“There is no smoke without fire,” Hanzo raised a chin upwards. McCree scoffed once again, this time at the other’s arrogance.

“Genji, brother, my arrival brings me stiffness. Is there a gym?” Hanzo’s glare was now accompanied by a sick smile, one that made Genji’s heart flip and twist and beat and _oh no what is going on —_

“I reckon I could help with that _stiffness_ ,” McCree almost snarled. Genji looked between the two, and noticed both of them were tense, with shoulders squared and eyes never breaking contact. It was almost like watching rogue wolves fight over scarce meat. 

“Uh, of course, Hanzo! I’ll show you,” Genji mumbled, trying to keep his cheery nature in tact, at least until he figured out what was going on between the two. 

Hanzo and Genji walked side by side, speaking together in Japanese while McCree walked flank. Genji cast nervous glances back at McCree, but McCree would just shake his head and smile. 

They approached the entrance of the training room, where Hanzo immediately entered and started preparing. Genji stood with McCree at the entrance.

“Jesse, is everything okay?” Genji looked up at McCree, who just leaned in the doorway with a grimace on his face.

“Nothin’, Genj, yer makin’ a mountain outta a molehill here, bud.” McCree snuffed the light on his cigarillo and tossed it into the trash bin as he entered the room. He pulled off his serape and handed it to Genji.

“Hold on to this for me, alright?” He smiled to try to reassure the man, but in all honesty, it only made Genji feel worse. 

The room was empty, save for Hanzo and McCree, along with all of the equipment. They both made their way to the hand to hand combat mat, where Hanzo stood straight, shoulders definitely squared. McCree had a hand on his hip, watching with a sneer.

“You remember how to lasso this horse, darlin’?” McCree growled. Hanzo’s stance didn’t even falter.

“A horse by the likes of you? Like child's play.” 

Genji watched as the two stood in a fighting position, his anxiety increasing. God, this was bad, bad, bad, _bad, bad, bad, and really bad —_

It would take way too much time to go to the opposite side of the base and get their squad commander, and, even then, Winston wasn’t a force to be reckoned with this late at night. The ape would make that _very_ clear — 

Genji was disrupted from his thoughts as he snapped to attention at McCree’s move. He threw the first punch.

Oh, that was a very bad idea — 

Genji jumped as Hanzo dodged the blow and returned one with twice as much vigor, landing it across McCree’s cheek. McCree was knocked back, but he didn’t fall from his feet, and after a string of curses, he positioned himself. 

Hanzo stood, ready for the next move. Genji watched as McCree stood, almost equally as ready. 

Hanzo threw it this time, but as McCree was distracted with dodging, Hanzo kicked McCree’s legs from under him, causing him to fall back. McCree just rolled back and sprung back onto his feet, and ran at Hanzo. Hanzo easily sidestepped, and when McCree turned around, Hanzo’s fist collided with McCree’s nose.

With a sickening _crunch._

“Damn it! Breakin’ everything, just like you did back then,” McCree barked. Genji’s breath was caught in his throat at the potentially murderous glare that Hanzo gave McCree.

“Do not put blame where it is not due,” Hanzo said flatly. 

“You tryna tell me that I left? Hell, Hanzo, you left _me_ . I sat there, _waitin’_ for you when your high ‘n mighty officials came to tell me what you really thought,” McCree snarled through the blood. Hanzo’s glare narrowed. 

“My ears must be wilting. You lie.” Hanzo turned to walk away.

“You wanna play like that, Hanzo? Really? Callin’ _me_ the liar when I risked everythin’ for you? That’s how you repay me?” McCree stood, a sleeve still to his nose as he faced Hanzo. Hanzo turned back to face the man.

“I was told you left early that morning, leaving me and Genji behind, McCree. Your false words fall to deaf ears.” Hanzo stepped forward. “You do not know what happened after Father found out about your little plan, McCree. You do not _comprehend_.” Hanzo walked to McCree, standing and snarling in his face. Genji felt like stepping in, but he also knew that this wasn’t his place. He felt a vague memory coming to focus of his father's wrath.

“Hmph. I guess we’re both filthy liars, then, huh? Maybe this wouldn’t be so difficult if you weren’t so beef brained.” McCree leaned forward to growl at the small statured Hanzo. Pure rage was visible in Hanzo’s eyes.

“Says the man who left me in hell,” Hanzo grabbed McCree by the collar to bring him down to eye level, “I do not think you know what it is like to see my father even —” Hanzo visibly tensed up. Genji tensed, too, remembering that night.

“Wait, how do you two know each other?” he spoke softly, gaining the attention of both bodies. “Jesse, how… how do you know Hanzo from that night?” he mumbled. 

“That’s a long story, bud,” McCree mumbled. Hanzo looked away.

“I have all night, and I’m sure the two of you do, too,” he said. Hanzo looked sadly at his brother who spoke out. 

“We met back in Hanamura,” McCree said, rubbing the blood from his face, “I was workin’ in co-ops and we had just finished up in the Sumida ward of Tokyo, so boss decided that checking out that big ‘ol yakuza to the south wasn't such a bad idea.

“I was parolin’ the streets around the hotel that me and the others were stayin’ at when I crossed paths with Hanzo.” 

“Consider the fact that this was two months before...father.” Hanzo interjected. Genji nodded. 

“At first I thought the kid was tryna mug me.” McCree chuckled at Hanzo’s nose crinkling.

“I am older than you, McCree,” Hanzo said. 

“Well, I know that _now_ , but then you were just a tiny lil’ thing,” McCree said softly, looking down at the floor. He was reminiscing, Genji could tell.

“Hanzo put up a good fight, I'll say that. Both of us were tuckered out after that. I don't know why, but I introduced myself. I thought I done scared Hanzo away at first, but once I got a name, I reckon I was mighty proud of myself.” McCree looked up at Genji, then to Hanzo.

“It became regular. We'd meet. We'd talk. We became...close.” Hanzo looked at the floor, avoiding McCree’s quick glances. 

Genji watched the two, and noticed that no longer were the two violent and going at each other's throats, but they were now bashful and finicky.

“And?” Genji asked. Neither looked up.

“I had to go. The co-opts saw no reason to extend our stay. So I asked Hanzo to come with me. After hearin’ all the hell Hanzo had been through with the yakuza, I offered to take Hanzo with me and the little brother I had been hearin’ so much about.

“We decided a plan. Hanzo and I would meet in our usual place, but this time with this little sibling and we would go. We'd head back to headquarters in America and the siblin’ would be safe and Hanzo and I could be happy.

“I remember vividly standin’ in that cold rain. Waitin’. I always knew Hanzo to be punctual, so when it passed the designated time, I felt my heart break. It was over. I got a note from representatives sayin’ that the offer was rejected and that Hanzo didn’ want nothin’ to do with me,” McCree said sternly. Genji looked to Hanzo, who looked mortified. 

“That is not what happened.”

“I remember it bright as day, sweetheart. Still got that letter ‘n everything.”

“Jesse, I —” Hanzo stopped and took a breath. “I was intercepted. My father found out and...and…” Hanzo seemed to be holding something back. 

“Father took out on me,” Genji said. “Nothing bothered Hanzo. I mean, look, we were trained to be assassins and drug escorts! Nothing should phase either one of us. But I was always the younger brother, and Hanzo only had a soft spot for me.” Genji looked from Hanzo to McCree. Both of them met each other with shocked eyes. 

“Jesse, I promise you I never neglected you. I wanted to leave with you. They told me you had left early the day before and I thought you abandoned us. I...I loved —” Hanzo choked. McCree rushed over and took Hanzo into his embrace. 

“Darlin', I'd never leave you behind. How could I?” McCree pushed Hanzo back to look at the small figure. 

“Hunny bun, if I left a fellow like you out back in Japan, I'd let you kill me. I'd be leavin’ the best thing in my life out on an island.” McCree smiled at Hanzo, who only laughed — a laugh even Genji had never heard. It was a hearty laugh with a small snort, to which Hanzo tried to cover up.

“Nice try, Hanzo, but I done heard that one,” McCree said as he pulled Hanzo into a hug. 

Genji sat, dumbfounded as the two hugged. How did this happen — 

“Jesse, I will be honest. For ten years, I sat hating you, but I think now, it was really me hating myself for letting you get away,” Hanzo said while leaning on McCree’s shoulder. McCree had placed his chin on top of Hanzo’s head. 

“I reckon I thought the same about you, sugar,” he mumbled, “but now I got you where I want ya, and I ain't lettin’ no yakuza shit between us no more. You ain't in yakuza anymore, Hanzo.” McCree pulled away to smile at the smaller man in front of him. 

“And I'd be damned if I let anythin’ happen to you ever again.”

“I believe those feelings are mutual,” Hanzo said, his lips curling into a smile as he looked back at the taller man in front of him.

The men kissed, but Genji stuck his hand in front of his face. 

“Okay, yeah, I get it — reunions! You haven't seen each other in ten years, but _please, I do not want to see my big brother and best friend make out, please get a room —_ ”

Not only did McCree laugh at that, Hanzo did, too. Genji watched as McCree looked at the smaller man with nothing but love in his eyes. 

“I reckon we get a room then, huh, Hanny-bear?” McCree teased. Hanzo laughed. 

“I suppose so, Jesse.”

They were silent for a moment before Hanzo spoke up. 

“I apologize, Jesse. I forgive you.”

“Aw, darlin’, you ain't gotta apologize for nothin’,” McCree said, but while looking at Hanzo’s pleading eyes, he broke. 

“I forgive you, sugar. I don't blame you for what happened, but I'll be damned if I won't stop it from happening again,” McCree said. Hanzo smiled softly. 

“The feeling is mutual, Jesse.”


End file.
